The invention relates to a device for the metering of a chemical, particularly for seed treatment, consisting of a reservoir for the chemical, which is connected to an atomiser by means of a supply line via a metering unit and an actuating valve.
In the previously known devices of this type, the metering is much too inaccurate and conveying takes place with strong pulsation. Accordingly, the chemical application to the seeds is quite nonhomogeneous. Some seeds are grossly overtreated and others only receive partial treatment. Due to the dust and grain in the devices' working environment they are liable to associated blockages. Some products dry to form deposits of solids if air enters the system with a resulting possibility of filter and valve blockage.